Metal Gear D
The Revised Metal Gear D, otherwise known simply as Metal Gear D, was a redesigned version of the original TX-55 Metal Gear model (which was intended to be a prototype''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1990). '''Madnar:' ...The one you destroyed Metal Gear three years ago sic was only a prototype... The new, improved Metal Gear is many, many times more powerful!), featuring a more streamlined design and improved weaponry. Information Metal Gear D's standard arsenal was comprised of a 60mm Vulcan gun, a 5.56mm machinegun and a six-missile pod that could be armed with several different types of warhead.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). Translated version courtesy of G&T Soft. While its main purpose was to serve as a mobile launch platform for short-to-medium range nuclear warheads, it could also function as a weapon of conventional warfare. Because of its immense size, a new helicopter, the Gigant, was developed to transport Metal Gear D. D would be airlifted to an area 25-30 kilometers from its target destination and then proceed on its own at a maximum speed of 45km/h. Standard armament variations History Origins Metal Gear D was developed by Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar for Zanzibar Land in 1999, much like TX-55 (Metal Gear D's prototype) was for Outer Heaven in 1995. However, unlike its predecessor, Madnar designed D of his own free will. Metal Gear D was piloted by Gray Fox during Zanzibar Land's raid of nuclear disposal sites. This Metal Gear's weakspots were its legs, vulnerable to hand grenades. Solid Snake used this knowledge to his advantage while fighting Gray Fox, and ultimately destroyed Metal Gear D, although at the cost of Snake almost being immolated in the ensuing explosion and losing his equipment. Trivia Zanzibar Land originally intended to develop a small-scaled, mass-produced version of Metal Gear D, known as Metal Gear G (codenamed "Gustav"). Metal Gear D itself would also have undergone mass-production, with a total of 21 units serving within the country's Tactical Land Army. Along with Metal Gear G units and other infantry soldiers, they would be divided among 3 Special Task Forces. However, Zanzibar Land's ambitions would never come to pass due to the events of Operation Intrude F014. Behind the scenes The mecha design of Metal Gear D was chosen through an internal contest between Konami's artists, with the primary criteria being realism. The final design is credited to Tomohiro Nishio. The BGM track "Mechanic" is used as the battle theme for both Metal Gear D and the Hind D. Metal Gear 2 was originally to have featured several Metal Gear G units, but they were not added to the final game due to time constraints. However, the concept for Metal Gear G does remain in Metal Gear's canon, as both Dr. Madnar, in-game, and the later Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, explain that Zanzibar Land was planning to mass-produce Metal Gear G, though the country collapsed before this could ever happen. Metal Gear D made cameo appearances in both Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid 4, as an obscure blueprint among Dr. Granin's Metal Gear designs''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan, (2004). A design for a D-like Metal Gear can be seen in Granin's office, when the player is given a second opportunity to view his blueprints, using the R1 button. They are situated to the right of the Metal Gear REX designs., and as a still image during Big Mama's reminiscence, respectively. The former has caused some fans to speculate that Granin may have designed Metal Gear D, though there is no official confirmation that this cameo appearance was anything but an in-game easter egg (unlike Metal Gear REX, whose likeness later appears in succeeding prequel games). Appearances * ''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (cameo) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (cameo) References Gallery File:Mg2 artwork small.jpg|Metal Gear D as depicted on the cover of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. File:Metal Gear D specs.png|Technical specifications for Metal Gear D. File:Mgdvisualsensors.JPG|Metal Gear D's visual sensors. File:Metalgeardpilot.JPG|A pilot within the cockpit of Metal Gear D. Picture 2.png|Metal Gear D's visual sensors Picture 4.png|Metal Gear D's missile pod Picture 5.png|Metal Gear D's Vulcan cannon Picture 3.png|Metal Gear D's blueprints p54compe.gif|Submitted artwork for Metal Gear D by Konami Staff Category: Metal Gears